No puedo tenerteRan
by rinoass
Summary: Shinichi se da cuenta de que a su lado, la vida de Ran corre peligro. ¿Podrá shinichi aceptar esa idea, y dejar que Eisuke sea la persona que comparta su vida con Ran? ¿lo soportará? CAPITULO 5 LISTO!
1. Chapter 1

**NO PUEDO TENERTE/CAPÍTULO 1**

''e..eisuke…''

''aunque no puedas olvidarle...yo...seguiré contigo..''

Estas fueron las pocas palabras que shinichi pudo quedarse a escuchar…pero que no dejaban de resonar en su corazón una y otra vez sin parar. La cosa estaba muy clara: el enfrentamiento de los hombres de negro, estaba por llegar a su punto máximo, y Ran, ya se había visto perjudicada, por el mero hecho de que la organización sabía de los sentimientos de shinichi kudo hacia ella. Al menos, es lo que shinichi pensaba, de lo quie estaba convencido.

''Ran..esta en peligro..estar a mi lado supone un peligro..un futuro a mi lado..supone un peligro..por eso..tengo que…''

_Todo comenzó unas semanas antes. Shinichi, ya con su forma original, gracias a un antídoto de Haibara, provisional, pero que duraría incluso más de una semana, había vuelto. Nada más recobrar su cuerpo, y salir de la casa del doctor agasa de noche, se topó con un chico, Eusuke, que volvía de EEUU , para ayudar en lo que fuera posible, y sobre todo, en su corazón, porque necesitaba volver a ver a esa chica..que amaba más que a nadie, pero que sabía que no le pertenecía.._

_''kudo-kun!''_

_''eh?'' shinichi se sorprendió..''shhhhh!! nadie sabe que he recuperado mi forma..pasa a mi casa, rápido antes de que alguien te vea!''_

_Los dos chicos entraron a casa de shinichi._

_''el profesor me dijo que estarias aquí..quiero que sepas que puedo serte de ayuda, que me he esforzado mucho en EEUU para mejorar mis habilidades y que ..quiero colaborar, después de todo, mi hermana sigue..aquí..y..debemos proteger a los que queremos..''_

_''no puedes ayudarme Eisuke..lo siento..pero no puedes salir involucrado..no…nadie mas..nunca mas…(el rostro de shinichi se volvió triste, y se levantó del siyón en el que estaba hablando con eisuke, le dio la espalda, apretó el puño..y entonces…lo dijo…)_

_'has venido…a ver a Ran también no?'_

_'ku..kudo…pero..demo…no te preocupes! Ya..ya sabes que ella..no..''_

_''aun asi ( interrumpió shinichi)..aun así, los dos compartimos el mismo sentimiento y..creo que ahora, podras entender..lo que voy a decirte ( shinichi apretó el puño aun más, y se dio la vuelta, mirando fijamente a eisuke con rostro serio)''_

_''kudo..''_

_''No puedo..seguir junto a Ran, nunca más.''_

_Eisuke se levantó de la silla, eclipsado. _

_''pe..pero que dices kudo?''_

_''Estar a mi lado, es el peligro que podría ..conducirla a la muerte.''_

_''kudo..''_

_''ellos…saben lo que siento por ella, la utilizarían para capturarme, para sobornarme, quien sabe para que…es una posibilidad..que he estado ..considerando desde hace bastante tiempo..''_

_''pero..kudo..tu la proteges mejor que nadie en el mundo..''_

_''lo que siento….me pegunté..si es lo suficientemente grande como para poder …renunciar a ella…me guardaré mis sentimientos, la rechazaré, y no habrá lazo que ante los ojos de nadie nos una, ella podrá conservar su vida..y ..me llevaré lo que siento a la tumba..''_

_''pero como puedes decir esto!! ( eisuke se abalanzó sobre él)_

_''es eso lo que harás? Guardarte lo que sientes mientras ve como ella va olvidando y va alejandose de ti? romper su corazón sin que ella sepa que el tuyo se rompe más aún?Sufrir solo por ser un cobarde? Porque me cuentas esto a mi? No hay forma posible de que pueda entender lo que dices!''_

_''porque…quiero que tu…estes..a su lado…( dijo shinichi volviendo a darse la vuelta, apretando los puños..)''_

_''pero..que dices …kudo..''_

_''yo….quiero que Ran…viva un futuro sencillo y seguro..y estar a mi lado..supone..miles de peligros..que no quiero que ella..sufra…ahora voy a trabajar sólo para derrotar a la organización, y ..me ausentaré..de su vida, y ..de la mía..es un sueño..pero...sólo fué eso..un sueño..ella...será..mi sueño..''_

_------------_

Ran estaba llorando, en la puerta del instituto. Eisuke, la abrazaba, intentando consolarla. Sonoko se había ido a casa ajena a lo que pasaría ese día. Mientras que la escena transcurría, shinichi estaba detrás de una columna…escuchando …

``ahora él no va a estar a tu lado Ran..pero..deja que yo intente que le olvides…me da igual que ahora mismo no puedas..yo estaré..a tu lado…''

''no....eso es ..imposible...'' (dijo Ran, alzando la vista del suelo, dejando caer lágrimas,hecho que hizo que shinichi levantara también la suya, con una mirada temblorosa)


	2. Chapter 2

**''Capítulo 2: lo sé..pero no quiero verlo''**''Pero....''

Las palabras de ran sonaban firmes, a pesar de que el llanto, apoyada en eisuke, no paraba..sin emabrargo, la mirada de shinichi estaba temblorosa. él lo había querido así pero..pero aun así, porque tenía que verla abrazada a él? no podía mirar..apretaba el puño, espectante a lo que ran estaba a punto de decir, y con miedo, como si su interior suplicara un ''pero sigo queriendole''. Su cabeza, su lógica, que nunca le había fallado, y en lo que él más confiaba, le decía que hacía lo correcto, pero su corazón, estaba aterrorizado, sumido en dolor, el sólo hecho de pensar perder el sueño más importante de su vida lo sumía en la tristeza y en la desesperación.

shinichi paró de pensar, Ran, por fin habló.

''pero..yo....no comprendo que es lo que le sucede, tiene que haber otra razón..porque? PORQUE NO PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS? como siempre ha sido..no lo comprendo..quiero..quiero estar sola!! no soporto más esta angustia..porque!!!! ( ran se agarraba fuerte a eiruske mientras hablaba enfadada y llorando, no comprendía la situación..y en su cabeza..solo resonaban las palabras que esa misma tarde..shinichi le había dicho por mensaje)

'' Ran..lo siento..pero..algo en mi cabeza me dice que confundes lo que yo siento hacia ti..''

Ran estaba indignada, ni siquiera se había atrevido a venir a hablar con ella directamente, era un cobarde...shinichi nunca había sido así..lo que Ran no sabía, esque shinichi tardó más de dos horas en darle a la opción ''enviar''. Una vez escrito..su corazón le impedía pulsar la tecla que destrozaría su mundo para siempre.

Ran seguía llorando, y eisuke, entonces...habló, ante el malestar de shinichi, que ahora estaba hechado en la pared del instituto, escondido, y en el suelo, siguiendo escuchando lo que pasaba..con el alma rota, dividida en dos. Aún así, necesitaba ver su rostro, aunque sólo fuera..esta vez. el problema, esque cuando se asomó para ver que pasaba, vió lo que su corazón no sabía si soportaría ...

''no hace falta que le olvides ahora, sólo t epido que me dejes estar a tu lado, y yo conseguiré y me conformaré con que vuelvas a sonreir..''

''e...eisuke...''

todo esto, lo dijo eisuke abrazando a ran con todas sus fuerzas, mientras ella, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, a pesar de toda la tristeza que estaba sufriendo..

Shinichi no pudo mirar más...se fué andando, con la mirada perdida, los ojos temblorosos..las piernas inseguras..

Una semana había pasado desde entonces. Shinichi no había vuelto a ir al instituto, no se atrevía. se había pasado toda la semana encerrado en casa, ni siquiera resolviendo asesinatos. el profesor agasa estaba preocupado. abía intentado razonar con él, pero no había forma de cambiarle, hasta que el lunes siguientes, sin pevio aviso, lo vió saliendo de su casa, por fin había decidido ir al instituto, y enfrentarse a lo que fuera.

LLegó al instituto, abrió la puerta de clase, con la mirada al suelo, tomó aire, y la alzó. efectivamente, ayí estaba Ran, que aún no le vió , porque estaba mirando por la ventana.

Iba a acercarse a ella, sólo para saludarla pensó..no sabía si sería correcto ..pero esque no podía más ..necesitaba verla sonreir, ver su dulce rostro..lo necesitaba para vivir....

''que egoísta soy...aun después de lo que le he hecho...la torturo viniendo aquí sólo proque necesito verla..soy un egoista...no me merezco nada '' ( pensaba shinichi)

entonces, antes de que pudiera acercarse..

''Ran! es para ti..''

''e..eisuke..arigato...pero..no tendrias que3 averte molestado...''

Eisuke se había acercado con una sonrisa discreta, y le había dado una rosa a ran, que se había sorprendido pero le había devuelto la sonrisa.

Shinichi estaba confuso. Era lo que su mente había querido, era lo que deseaba, pero porque no soportaba ver lo que estaba viendo? porque ran le sonreía no a él, sino a ..ese! pero no.¿ que estaba diciendo? era lo que se debía esperar..lo que él quiso..

al fin se acercó.

''buenos días''

Ran ya sabía que shinichi había entrado aun sin darse la vuelta, podíia sentir su prsencia, sin nisiquiera verle.

''ohaiho shinichi'' ( dijo ran, dandose la vuelta y sonriendole timidamente)

Hubo un momento de tensión entre los dos..pero entonces , llegó sonoko, que s epuso en medio.

''RAAANNN!! esque not e acuerdas?? tienes que ir a decirle al profesor lo del parte! esta semana eres tu la encargada..''

''ah!! es verdad..lo siento shinichi tengo que irme, hasta luego!!''

Ran salió corriendo.. en verdad es lo que encesitaba..''gracias sonoko'' ( pensó)

shinichi se quedó mirando como se alejaba..pero una voz irrumpió en el momento.

''kudo''

era sonoko, que miraba a shinichi con desprecio, con odio

''¿ a que estas jugando? tu quieres a Ran, de eso no hay duda, y tu, eisuke, lo sabes, me podeis decir que estais haciendo? ''

''sonoko...(dijo shinichi)''

''ran es mi mejor amiga, y tu kudo, me has decepcionada, no mereces a ran, ni siquiera mereces mirarla a la cara, así que ni se te ocurra tocarla, ran se merece ser feliz, y tu...tu....( su voz ahora temblaba y sus ojos..sufrían''

'bah..no mereces la pena...'' ( dijo sonoko volviendo a su asiento..)

shinichi se sentó...eclipsado..todo lo que había ocurrido..era demasiado para él...no sabía hasta cuando soportaría el dolor que sentía..el dolor que cuando es por dentro..es mas fuerte..

el día había trancurrido con normalidad. ninguno de los dos habían hablado el uno con el otro. cuando el día llegó a su fin, shinichi salía sólo del instituto, con un libro de misterio en las manos, intentando parecer que leía..pero entonces...

En frente suya, eisuke, y ran.

'' ran..''


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: verdaderos sentimientos******

''Ran....Ran....Ran....''

El rostro de Ran, Ran sonriéndole...imágenes de ella que no paraban de pasar por la cabeza de shinichi..pero ante él, ahora, y en este preciso momento, justo cuando él estaba allí, delante,mirando..estaban ellos. Eisuke, sujetando los hombros de Ran, acercandose, para besarla..

Ran, con los ojos cerrados, dejaba escapar una lágrima..pero seguía ahí...

El libro que shinichi estaba leyendendo, se separó de las manos de shinichi, que no tenía fuerzas ni para sujetarlo. estaba eclipsado, no podía pensar en nada, no podía razonar, sólo podía pensar una cosa:

''no...no quiero...no puedo...no....NOOOOOO!!!!''

Justo cuando quedaban apenas unos centímetros para que Eisuke besase a Ran, el libro que shinichi dejó caer,llegó al suelo, ruido que hizo que eisuke se alertase y alzase la vista, dejando a ran en la misma posición, llorosa pero sinempre sin abrir los ojos.

Pero lo cierto era que Eisuke no se había alertado por el sonido del libro caer, lo cierto era..que el último pensamiento de shinichi, había sido en alto..había dicho claramente ''No'' en alto...y Eisuke lo había escuchado..también Ran, que ahora, abrió los ojos, y con lágrimas que se dejaban ver, giró la cabeza para dirigirse también a vera shinichi.

Shinichi estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sonriendo con los ojos entreabiertos..con una mirada..tierna..

''lo he dicho..en voz alta..''

''kudo-kun....ahora sabes lo que sientes y lo que realmente quieres..ya no tengo más que hacer aquí...''

''¿eh?''

Eisuke dejó a Ran, y se fué andando de espaldas a ellos. todo había sido una farsa? esuke había intentado besar a Ran, para que Shnichi lo viese, y se diera cuenta de que lo que realmente quiere, es estar con ella, y que no puede estar en brazos de otro, porque su corazón se sobrepone a su lógica.. y no hay nada que pueda hacer ante ello... Respecto a Ran, la misma había cerrado los ojos porque eisuke se lo pidió. ''reconoceras lo que realmente quieres'' ( le dijo). evidentemente fué así. Nada más sentir que eisuke se acercaba a sus labios, no pudo dejar escapar sus lágrimas, porque no podía ser besada por otro..por alguíen más..que no fuera el que ella esperaba desde siempre.

shinichi se quedó donde estaba, seguía de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos abiertas, apoyado en el suelo, con los ojos temblorosos.

''no puedo...Ran...dejarte...ir...''

Fin..lo corto.....pero esque no tengo mucho tiempo..prometo conti más larga hoy o mañana como mu tarde ^^ decidme q os a parecido!! a ( esque no paro de imaginarme a shinichi con la mirada del cap q os dije, el del primer amor)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuarto: ¿Donde estas, Ran?**

Shinichi se levantó, aun asustado con los ojos temblorosos, pero las manos relajadas. Alzó la vista, y ahí estaba Ran mirando hacia un lado, un poco sonrojada.

''Ran..perdona por lo que te he hecho…yo..''

''n..no pasa nada Shinichi…uhm..''

Los dos se silenciaron un momento, hasta que shinichi, se acercó serio hasta ella, pero no sin denotar su tímido ruborizado rostro. Se puso en frente de ella, y la tomó de las manos, sonrojándose aun más ella, con los ojos brillosos( los dos).

''Ran…ya sabrás..que…yo..''

''Shinichi…''

Las palabras no llegaban a salir, peor más que nada, porque shinichi estaba inmerso en el rostro de Ran …y sin darse cuenta, los dos estaban mas cerca de lo que nunca habían estado, con los ojos entreabiertos, y algo ruborizados.. pero entonces…algo detuvo el momento.

''KUDO-KUN!!!! RAN-CHAN!!! CUIDADO!!''

''q..que??'' shinichi y Ran se impactaron, se separaron y miraron hacia donde venía esa voz, era Eisuke, que corría hacia ellos. Shinichi había estado tan sumido en el rostro de Ran, que no se había percatado, de que alguien, ajeno a ellos, los había estado vigilando, y que ahora, los apuntaba con una pistola escondido entre los árboles del instituto.

'' MASAKA!! RAN ESCONDETE!!!''

Shinichi se puso delante de Ran, empujándola hacia atrás. la pistola apuntaba a ella, pero él se pudo interponer..cuando el arma se disparó, hiriendo en ese mismo momento a shinichi , en la espalda, afortunadamente , en el brazo.

''ALTO!! '' (eisuke , desde atrás, amenazó a la persona que había disparado)

''socorro!!! Policía!!'' ( el hombre misterioso escapó..)

''SHINICHI!!!''

Shinichi cayó al suelo, con una herida de bala en el hombro.

''EISUKE!! ONEGAI!! LLAMA A LA POLICIA!''

No hizo falta que Ran se lo pidiese, eisuke ya había llamado a la ambulancia que venía d camino, y a la policía.

''R..ran ..daijo-bu ka?''

''shinichi..shinichi…'' Ran lloraba..shinichi estaba en el suelo , medio incorporado ahora, pero le dolía bastante..y no podía levantarse. Ran le abrazaba, sin parar de llorar.

''tran..quila Ran…estoy..bien''

Shinichi intentaba tranquilizar a Ran, pero en su mente ahora solo pensaba en que ..le habían encontrado, y lo que es peor..le habían visto con Ran..habían intentado disparar a Ran… Pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo, Ran se levantó llorando , dejandole en manos de Eisuke.

''shinichi..ha sido por..por mi culpa….no..no podemos..no puedo...perdoname...yo..''

''Ran..no! no tengo..n-nada que perdonarte ( el dolor era bastante molesto ) pero..no t epreocupes, sea quien sea ha huido ( maldición...seran ellos? ...sea como sea la polícia acaba de llegar..no estaran por aqui ahora mismo..porque intentaban herir a Ran? maldición..)''

Mientras shinichi estaba pensando todo eso, no se había percatado de que Ran estaba ahora de pie, dando un paso hacia atras muy lentamente y con miedo, con el rostro asustado, y sin darse la vuelta, seúía mirandole, pero su pierna no había podído evitar moverse hacia atrás..estaba asustada, estaba preocupada, su corazón ahora, le decía que shinichi estaba sufriendo, y todo por protegerla a ella..esto le hizo pensar, que quizas shinichi tenía razón, que había actuado de aquella manera antes, para evitar esto..y que ella, al intentar sobreponer sus sentimientos a todo..había conseguido hacerle ahora sufrir..

Shinichi miró a Ran, y la vió tan asustada, que su corazón se sobrecogió en un segundo.

''R---ran...n..no te preocupes ..ven aqui Ran..dame la mano..Ran..''

'' No..shinichi..no podemos..estar juntos..''

''q..que?''

Tras estas palabras, y un por lo bajo '' Lo siento ''..Ran se fué corriendo dejando parte de sus lagrimas en aque lugar, y dejando a shinichi, q no se podía levantar, con la mano estirada, intentando tocarla desde lo lejos..

------------

''Y ....eso es lo que pasó...profesor..y desde entonces, por más que la busco..Ran no aparece..por mas que la llamo, no contesta...y yo..estoy aquí..ahora, sin ella, en el lugar en el que ella antes estaba conmigo..y me mata el alma...''

------------

FiN...bueno..alomejor no os esperabais esta conti, pero eks como he dicho, el fic no acababa ahi xd. espewro poder poner la conti el lunes por la me mateis despues d la conti... xd


	5. Chapter 5

** ¿Separados?******

Shinichi seguía en el hospital. Se recuperaba poco a poco, su pierna mejoraba, la bala sólo le había rozado, pero evidentemente, era algo molesto, y debía seguir ingresado para evitar que se le pudiese infectar. Día tras día, el profesor Agasa iba a visitarle, pero cada vez, le veía mas triste...

''Ohaiooo shinichi! como estas hoy?''

Las palabras del doctor agasa resonaban en la cabeza de shinichi, que estaba tumbado en la cama, un poco incorporado, con el típico pijama de los hospitales, y mirando hacia la ventana. Shinichi se giró para contestar al profesor Agasa,con una sonrisa. Es cierto que shinichi, desde aquel día, en el que Ran se marchó, estaba más triste que nunca..pero él nunca le mostraba eso al profesor ni a nadie, intentaba aprentar que estaba bien, porque era lo mejor.. Ran se había marchado, a un lugar seguro, y él, debia estar bien. Sin embargo, Agasa sabía muy bien, que shinichi no paraba de aparentar lo que no era, y que su corazón seguía dictándole lo contrario a lo que su lógica le decía.

''Basta ya..shinichi..''

'' uh?''

El profesor se dirigió hacia shinichi con tono severo, y shinichi, se sorprendió, pero sólo por un momento. Tras esas palabras, shinichi dejó de mirar al profesor, y con una mirada que llenaría de tristeza y añoranza el corazón del más severo de los humanos, apartó su mirada de él, para dirigirse de nuevo a su ventana.

''watashi...''

Un silencio un poco largo, o corto, pero que se hizo eterno, sucedíó en ese instante. shinichi por fin iba a habalr del tema.

''no puedo engañarle..ne?''

''shinichi...esto no esta bien..os estais haciendo mal..''

En ese mismo momento, hizo aparición Ai Haibara, con las píldoras que había conseguido que le mantubieran por tiempo mas largo en su cuerpo de chico de 17 años.

'' Kudo-kun..te han disparado, ¿no peudes centrarte en eso? ¿quien fué? ¿le viste? ¿ eran...ellos?''

'' no se quien fué..no pude ver nada..estaba..en otra cosa en ese momento..''

''EN OTRA COSA?? PERO ESTAS LOCO?? QUE ESTAS DICIENDO??''

Haibara se sulfuró, hecho que hizo que Shinichi y Agasa se sorprendiesen.

''esque estaban pegadito a ella ..ne? muy bien..pues tiralo todo por a borda, haz que nos descubran, haz que todo lo que hemos hecho asta ahora no sirva para nada..BAKA!!''

''haibara, no esperaba que me entendieses''

_''q..que? que clase de respuesta es esa?'' (pensó Ai)__  
_  
En ese moomento, la situación estaba cortante...pero entonces, irrumpió en la habitación Eisuke.

''hola!! kudo kun..mejor? ya veo que tienes mucha visita no?''

'' yo me voy ya.'' ( Haibara dejó en la mesiya de shinichi las píldoras sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara, y se fué corriendo, el profesor Agasa, tras ver esto, se despidió apresurado y fué tras ella)  
_  
__Maldito..kudo..¿ que no esperaba que yo lo entendiese? que quiere decir el idiota con eso! que sabe el de mis sentimientos! que sabe el de..de nada! baka!!_

-------

'' Ran..esta bien..pero no quiere volver..''

Eisuke hablaba a shinichi, que aun no se había signado más que a saludarle, sin devolver ni una sóla palabra de las demás que eisuke comentaba, hasta ahora..hasta el preciso momento, en que Eisuke mencionó el tema..

''No...no ha venido a verme..no me ha llamado..''

''kudo...''

'' estar a salvo...pero..este sufrimiento...supera...cualquier cosa..incluso..la muerte para mi...no pude hablar con ella..no pude decirle que..yo quiero protegerla, que no me importa sacrificar mi vida por ella porque ella es..''

Las palabras de shinichi eran sinceras. Eisuke estaba conmovido, en realidad, shinichi nunca le había hablado de esa manera tan sincera. Lo veía sufrir, mientras había parado su frase por un momento. Eisuke pensaba que no podía estar bien quedos personas, hechas el uno para el otro, tuviesen que estar condenadas a no verse..y le daba rabia..pero no pudo terminar de pensar, shinichi prosigió su frase.

''porque ella...es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida..es..es mi vida..y este sufrimiento supera todo lo demás..necesito decirselo..necesito verla..necesito sentirla..pero ella no quiere volver...ella..se sintió tan mal al verme herido..estaba asustada, no pude ir tras ella, se escapó de mis manos,y..''

''kudo..tienes que seguir tus sentimientos, necesitais estar juntos, es la fuerza más poderosa que teneis, sin ella, no podrás resolver tu caso, y ella sin tí, no podrá respirar, no podrá ..ser feliz..como se merece..los dos os mereceis estar juntos, ser felizes..kudo..''

Eisuke no podía seguir viendo la escena, estaba conmovido, el gran shinichi kudo, totalmente hundido, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo escuchar y no actuar?

''kudo..tienes que seguir tus sentimientos, necesitais estar juntos, es la fuerza más poderosa que teneis, sin ella, no podrás resolver tu caso, y ella sin tí, no podrá respirar, no podrá ..ser feliz..como se merece..los dos os mereceis estar juntos, ser felizes..kudo..''

En ese momento, el móvil de Eisuke sonó.

''ah..lo..lo siento kudo..un momento..''

Eisuke se disponía a cogerlo. la música que tenía puesta eisuke de tono de móvil era una conocida canción.  
_  
_  
_''Cuando decido mejorar..___

_cuando me digo esto no es vivir..___

_me desespero que en este mundo no encuentro alivio___

_y apareces en lo ajeno...___

_no sabes cuanto te eche de menos___

_Tú me besas, yo me hundo y sé..___

_que nadie en este mundo apagaría___

_ni tu fuego ni mi sed..''___

  
''Maldición..no podías tener otra cancion Eisuke?...maldita canción...esta cancion..que tanto..le gustaba a ella..que tantas veces pensé escribirla..escribirsela..que nuca hize....'' (pensó shinichi)

''Es..Ran..'' ( dijo Eisuke, sin coger el móvil aun)

''R---RAN?''

-----


End file.
